


New Meeting

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confession, Kalluto meets Gon for the first time to have converstaion, New feeting, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalluto meets Gon and talks to him. Talks to him about his brother. And Gon also tells him about Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Conversation..!!

_Why did brother left us..?? Why did he choose that friend over his family..?? Why don't he usually come to see us..??_

Kalluto just had too many questions within his mind unanswered. The questions he wanted answers to.. He wanted to know why did his brother left him..?? Or  _his_ family..?? 

He decided to try finding him and ask.

" _If you ever feel like asking me something , You can Kalluto..!!"_ He remembered those words of his elder brother , Killua..

He knew he can go and ask.. So he took permission on setting off the mountain for some weeks and started to look for his brother. He sure met new people during his trip , but never did try to befriend them.. He wanted to find his brother quick and  _real quick..!!_

 _Do I call him..?? He might not get mad._ Kalluto questioned himself looking at the mobile screen.  _I can..!! He is my brother...!!_ He decided to call and dialed his number.. 

"Hello..??" Someone replied but not Killua.

"U-Um. Onee-chan..?? Is it you..??" Kalluto responded.

"No. Are you talking about Killua..??" Gon on the other line said.

"Y-Yes.  Where is he...??" Kalluto kept on with the questions.

"He is gone to buy breakfast. He forgot to take along his cell phone." Gon replied.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor with out letting my brother know.." Kalluto asked in a demanding tone.

"Sure , Why not..?? I will If I can... Kalluto..?? Is it..?? You are his brother. Right..??" Gon asked him.

"Yes , I wanted to visit him. But , I dont know where he is..?? I cant ask him. He wont tell. So , Can you ......" Kalluto paused before saying anything.

  _wait  is it right._ He thought to himself.  _No  , he is my brother. And Usually all brothers do that..!! I can ask his friend..!!_ He decided to ask.

"Kalluto..??" Gon asked to shook Kalluto out of his thinkng  

"Oh ,Yes." Kalluto told

"So you want to know the location. And not to tell Killua about it..??" 

"Yes. But what is your name..??" Kalluto asked

"Oh yes. You dont know. I am Gon Freecs. It was a nice talk to you. I am looking forward to meeting you." Gon says

"Thank you so much , Gon-san. But How do you know my name..?? " Kalluto asked him

"Killua oftens talks about you. So , I know." Gon repied

 _killua often talks about you_ the sentence hit him hard. "Onee-chan cares..??" Kalluto didnt noticed he let it slipped out.

"Off course he do. You are his brother." Gon assured

"Anyways , he might be getting back." Gon says " We are in Asian Continent near PK. You can come. We will be staying for a month. " Gon explained.

"Okay  Thanks. But please delete the history. I dont want my brother to know." Kalluto says and cut off. 

The conversation made him feel good.

He was happy. And Gon deleted the history.

"Gon.." Gon shocked and hid his cell phone behing himself.

"What are you doing. Did any one call ?? " 

"N-Nope.. I was about to call you and I saw it here.." 

"Oh I forgot it..!!" Killua says " Lets have breakfast". 

 


	2. Every , Each of you..

"Let's have breakfast" Killua says and both attempts to eat.. The was nothing to fear. Gon had deleted history. Kalluto on the other hand was happy and excited. He didnt think it was gonna be easy..!! 

"Killua , Where did you bring that..??" Gon asked holding a pan cake. 

"From a sweet shop" Killua replied so straight forward.

"But weren't you supposed to buy breakfast..??" Gon furrowed

"I did buy breakfast" killua took a bite of pancake "too" he finished. 

"But that should be eaten after bteakfast." Gon scolds " Seriously , You can even swallow turns of it even if you are taking a dumb. You IDIOT..!!" Gon shouted.

"Come ON..!! " Killua exclaimed. "Just Shut Up , Gon and eat or I will eat everything.." Well it was a scare Gon knew Killua could actually eat more than that too.

 _Oh yes. His brother.._ Gon was about to tell Killua about that call then he remembered. He remembered it was supposed to be a surprise. At least , Gon thought it a surprise.

"Gon..??" Killua was surprised more-than-ever-talking-Gon could be quiet too..!! 

"Yes" 

"What are you thinking...?? " 

"Nothing." Gon said.

They spent their all day having fun and playing. Like how Killua losses in a tickling fight. And ends up saying ""I give Up..!!"" 

It was all fun and now it was night. Time to sleep.

* * *

They were both standing in the balcony. They were talking. 

It was the quietest night. Cool breeze brushed through their hair. Killua's and Gon's eyes were glowing and shining like pearls. 

"Killua..??" Gon started

"Hmm..." 

"Do you miss your family..??" The question just broke Killua's smile. He stood still eyes covered in his bangs. Then a sad smile approached Killua

"Why do you ask..??" 

"Just wanted to know. How does it feels to miss your siblings , your mom and dad .." Gon explains his reason.

Killua showed a smile. 

"Yeah , Sometimes. I do miss them. Sometimes. But my younger siblings very much.." The whole sentence was answered followed by a dim silence and certain sadness.. 

"Younger siblings..??" 

"Yeah , Alluka and Kalluto" 

"You love them.." 

"Offcourse , I do. Gon." 

"Well then lets call it a night." They laid on their beds and slept.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) In The Morning...!! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They woke up , took breakfast and went off. 

On the other hand , Kalluto had entered the continent. All that's left was to find those too their in the market.

 **We are heading out to the market.** Gon had already texted Kalluto about their plan. So he was ready..

"Lets have fun Gon" Killua exclaimed and ran forward.

"OUCH...!!!" He collided with someone and fell on the ground..

"What the heck are you doing..??" Both the persons that fell on the ground shouted at each other..

"Huh , K-Kalluto" (´･_･`)

"O-Onee-chan..!!???" (●__●)

 


	3. Our Experiences

Kalluto collided with his brother, Killua..

"H-Hi , Onii-chan." Kalluto stuttered..

"Y-Yeah" Killua said. Both eyes were equally wide open.  They were shocked to see each other. Both had made a shocked face. The face prooved that they are brothers. 

"Killua..?? He is your brother..??" Gon asked. 

"Y-Yess. He is my-" Killua stopped.  _wait , do I tell him_ "Gon" Killua smiled and said "Kalluto , Meet him. He is my friend , Gon" Killua said to Kalluto while pointing towards Gon. 

"Oh , N-Nice to meet you , Gon-san." Kalluto said "We has already met before , Onii-chan" Kalluto told Killua. 

"You has...??" Killua asked. 

"Yep , On the Phone. Your phone." Gon replied

"Yes   , I waned to keep it a secret , Onii-chan. So , I requested him to hide it from you." Kalluto explained to his brother.

"Oh" Killua didnt said anything. "Lets walk back to home. It is about time we go back" He said and started walking towards the house.

Killua was in middle , Gon at his left and Kalluto at right.

"How did you sneaked out..?? , Kalluto" Killua asked as they entered the house.

"Dad gave me permission. I asked him" Kalluto replied.

"Huh..??" Killua shocked "Really .??"

"So , Kalluto. You came all the way here to meet Killua" Gon asked as he sat on a sofa while Killua entered the kitchen to take out something to eat.

"Yes. And I had some questionss too." Kalluto said  "As me and Onii-chan don't hangout too much  at all" Kalluto said.

"Ah , Thats fine. He is always like that isn't he ??" Gon said with a nervous laugh

"Y-Yea" Kalluto couldn't choose any words to reply with.

"Kalluto do you want anything to eat" Killua asked entering the room out of a kitchen

"Nope" Kalluto said

"Geez , aren't you hungry..??" Killua replied a little annoyed..

"So , Do you think I would answer whatever the question you blab out.." Killua asked while chewing some crackers.

"So you forgot. Well as expected from you.." Kalluto said " "You said I could ask whatever the hell I wanted" Kalluto nearly scolded his elder brother. 

"Yeah , Yeah. Whatever.." Killua tried to finish the conversation.  _what am i stupid. What is he doing inside_ Killua thought about it..

"Its night already. So lets go into the balcony. Cool breeze might be blowing" Gon convinced both of them.

"Okay" Kalluto said.

* * *

* * *


	4. The Fun

In The Balcony...!!!

"Onii-chan , There's a lot , I would like to ask you. Will you tell...???" Kalluto asked as he sat on the chair near a grill in the balcony..

"Offcourse , But dont think I am gonna answer whatever the hell you blab out of your mouth. I am not gonna answer all that..!!" Killua replied more like shouting..

"Killua , Dont be so harsh..!!!" Gon scolded..!!

"Whatever.." Killua cursed..

" Onii-chan , won't you come back home.. We miss you..!!!" Kalluto tried to explain.

"  _are you serious the hell i am going back..!!_ Killua nearly shouted everything he just thought. "No , I dont feel like coming back home. I just dont wana come back , ever...! "

"But -" Kalluto was cut

" DONT-ASK-ME-ANYMORE-OF-THIS..!! Killua shouted once again earning a light whack from Gon at the back not letting Kalluto find out.

"Killua , You should not just talk like that..!!" Gon said again.. "He must be pretty sad.." Gon cotinued referring to Kalluto.. 

"No its fine , Gon san.." Kalluto said "I know him very well" He finished with a sad smile..

"I am going inside , its getting late I am going to sleep come back you two.." Killua said waving them off..

"Don't think bad of him , if you know your brother. " Gin smiled and approached his hand towards Kalluto.

"Come, Let's go inside. It's getting darker"

"Thanks. I'll come after a while. Please go ahead." Kalluto replied almost as if showing a bit of smile.

" 'Kay. But not for too long. You might catch a cold" Gon said going inside.. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

_maybe it was a mistake to come see my brother. That Gon person is so warm and cheerful.. Just exactly the reason why Onee-chan wants to stay. What am I even doing here ? Why did I come ? Brother doesn't even seem happy with me around. Who knew this much of him could change. I'm so sad._

Little Kalluto kept thinking.. Just as he leaned staring at the ground. And tears rolled out.  _What is this world ? Always snatching away the loved ones of people._ He was insanely sad. 

He wiped his tears and went back to sleep.

 _"goodnight onee-chan"_  he said almost in a whisper.

 

"Yeah, Goodnight.. Sleep well.. I gotta take you out tomorrow for some fun. Make sure sleep lots" Killua said from beneath the covers. He was smiling. 

 _huh, what was that? He cares?_ Kalluto just smiled and cried and sobbed and slept....

 

_brother cares.. My brother cares about me. I guess not questioning him might be better. I mean, I'm not a police after all.._

He Sleeps soundly..

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be posted soon..!!


End file.
